A Bloody Kiss
by peppergurl12
Summary: She knew it was that time of month, he knew it too. It looked like he couldn't hold back for much longer. ZeroxYuki. feel free to review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Vampire Knight, not that I want to own it, it is not mine.

Chapter 1: Bloody kiss (the start)

She could feel it, and she new it was that time of the month.

Ever since Yuki found out about Zero, she allowed him to drink out of her. She wanted to make sure Zero never went down to a E-level vampire, and she knew this was the only way.

But now, she new by tonight, that she would be drained, and would have to suffer physical damage, and blood loss, and also a fight. "oh well" Yuki sighs, "I can't have everything." Yuki went out of the classroom, and down the hall. She looked out of the window. It was raining outside, like it always did around this time.

At the end of her classes, she could tell Zero was getting anxious. He was on the verge of sweating. 'He is just gonna have to wait, till the night class gets settled into their classes.' Yuki thought.

Zero knew that it was this time of month, and he could tell that Yuki did too.

Of all the things he could wish he could stop, like the fact that he is a vampire. Or that he had no taste for anybody's blood except Yukis'. 'Crap, why can't I hold it in' he thinks, on the verge of sweating. He looks a Yuki, who looks like she's in deep thought. It's scary that he will be drinking the blood of someone he loved so much. That he can somewhat touch her, but only know, that what he would be doing is wrong. If only he could stop this… ' Alright, I need to stop this tonight' he say under his breath. Yet he knew that they would argue again, and she would once again win.

Why he would do anything for her, anything. Heck he would even jump off a cliff for her. Yes, Zero would do anything just about everything to be near her.

Yuki said goodnight to the night class, as they headed in for the morning. "Its still raining" she says under her breath. Zero had headed in early that night, and Yuki new were he would. Good thing that tomorrow they would have the day off. So she could sleep in.

Before Yuki went to Zero, she went to her dorm, got on loose cloths so she could move around easily, and she wouldn't blood on her uniform.

Yukie went up to the headmaster's guestroom. When she walked in she saw that the table was set for two. This was for her after they were done. "Zero, where are you?" she yells.

"Were do you think, in the bathroom" Zero yells back. Yuki takes off her jacket, and then her sweater, to reveal her black skinny tank-top, her kaki skirt, and black flip-flops. She puts her hair back and walks into the bathroom.

She finds Zero on the soon to be stained floor of the shower, topless. All in all he is hot, she tells her-self. "Well shall we get started?" she says almost cheerful like. First he hugs then, the pierces of her skin with his fangs.

It took a while for it to sink in, but after awhile, when he came to drink her blood, it was like all her emotions ran wild, yet she didn't care, later, it was almost like she wanted it to happen. And it could be her, and only her. After a while, she liked it. The fear of almost dieing, knowing that she was needed by someone too. She new it too, that she loved Zero too. But she didn't know how deep that love is.

When Zero is drinking Yukis' blood, he is in an out of body experience, he feels nothing, but after a while, the taste of her sweet blood kicks in, and soon its almost like he can't stop. It's like he can see this happen too. He can see the look on Yukis' face, the fear, the way she gets scared the most at the end. Yet he can barely stop him-self from drinking his blood. 'Wait' he thinks, 'my blood?' He is in shock. Yet again….he did love Yuki. 'I guess I won't start a fight. Maybe , just maybe….'

For a second, everything goes silent. Then Zero withdraws his head from Yukis' neck. "I'm sorry" He says. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." She says. They stare at each other for a long time, Zero still holding her arms.

It was move that just happened. And it was sudden too. He took is hand and put on the back of Yukis' head, like you would do with a infant. He then gently kissed her.

She could taste her own blood, from his lips. For a second, she couldn't breath. He drew back for a second. Then, for some reason, she kissed him back. Still tasting her salty blood.

……………………………………………………………………………….

End of Chapter One, see ya in chpt. 2 , don't forget to comment.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Vampire Knight, so ha, there I don't own it.

(Chapter 2) Humans Can Drive You Crazy

He couldn't explain it. How could Yuki actually fall for that E-level Vampire? Angry, Kaname throws a knife at the picture of Zero on the wall. "Bulls eye," he says, staring sadly. Then all of a sudden, Kaname throws his chair over his desk, and nocks over a glass table. Letting the glass shatter all over the place. With is hands on the desk, he lets is head sink between his shoulders. Angry, he looks at the picture (which the head master gave) of him and Yuki when they were younger. They were smiling; Kaname had Yuki on his shoulders. Everyone was dressed in their winter cloths, for fall was almost over.

Kaname takes the picture and tares it up. "No, this wasn't supposed to happen, it couldn't."

Looking at the damage he has done. He takes the picture with his hands, which by now are shaking. 'I'm losing it' he says to him-self.

Then rest of the night, went like any other. After Zero left the bathroom, Yuki got into the shower and cleaned up. By the time she gets done, Zero had cooked and served dinner. Soba and Yakizakana, which Yuki thought was a weird combo of food, but she didn't care.

Zero was in his kaki pants and a black button up shirt, with a couple of buttons opened to expose his neck. She was in her red and black plaid skirt with a black shirt. They came to the table looking like nothing had happen, even though both of their minds are racing .They both sit down at the table, both still unable to speak about what just happened.

'Vampires and humans aren't supposed to have this relationship. It's almost forbidden. A lot of people could get hurt,' Zero thought. 'No, can't be thinking about that right now'. He rests his elbow on the table and rests his head on his hand. He picks at his food. He looks at Yuki who was nervous as can be. "You know, sooner or later, your going to have to face Kaname." He sighs.

"Yeah, I know, that's what getting at me." She replies. She puts down her food, and looks at Zero. Her deep golden eyes caught his, and for a second, he felt a sudden calm. "Well, we won't hit that speed bump till we get their right?" He almost whispers to her laying his are on the table, waiting for her to grab it. She takes it and gently smiles.

For the rest of the evening, they tried to act as normal as possible. Yuki helped Zero clean up with dinner. Then normally, she would leave, yet tonight, she wanted to stay. She goes to the window, and stares at the moon dorm. All the lights were lit that made it look like sun was just shining. She puts on hand on the window, the cold glass adjusting to her body heat. 'I wonder what he is thinking right now' Yuki thinks to her-self. "Hey, Yuki, its time for us to get back, our dorm leaders will be wondering where we are since we have tonight off." Zero says. He starts to head to the door. Yuki rips her-self away from the window and fallows him. He wait for her at the door.

"Zero," she says, looking away from him "Thanks, for everything."

"Yes," he says. She looks at him. Out of her own curiosity, she reaches for Zeros mouth (which is still open, him about to say something) and gently touches his fangs. Zero grabs her arm "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing….Sorry" Yuki says. Zero loosens the grip on her arm, and then wraps his arms around her. "Sorry for being such a monster, nothing was supposed to end up like this. From here on, things will get harder. Kuran would probably already know about this. Yuki looks up at him one more time. She takes a part of his white hair, and puts it behind his ear. Then she rests her hand on his cheek. He turns into her palm.

She gently smiles and drops her hand. Then Zero grabs hers and lightly squeezes it. Together they open the door together.

Leaning against the wall smiling, with a rose in his hand, was Kaname.

"Hello" Kaname says smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaname couldn't wait to see it. It was almost funny to him, well almost funny if Yuki didn't have to join in too. You see Kaname decided that it was time for one of the prefects to step it up a bit. That one of them should join the night class for extra time to keep a special look out for them. That person, being Zero, had to wear the night class uniform for now on

* * *

Yet Yuki wouldn't let Zero do it alone. She made sure that she was there for him too. Now Zero and Yuki would be walking with the night class, wearing the uniforms, and taking private lesson, with one of their teachers. No doubt that some of these teachers would use their "special" abilities to help Yuki out at least.

Kaname wished that she would listen to him and not join the night class.

To her, she thought she looked the most uncomfortable. Yuki didn't have to do this, but she wouldn't let Zero go threw it alone. Her new uniform was now white, not the black she was used to. "Oh well" she says to her-self looking at the mirror. The white uniform on her body looked too different for her. "I can do this" she says to herself. She walks out of her dorm room into the empty pathway that would soon be filled with the day and the night classes.

Yuki sits on a bench that is under a tree and starts to think about that night. That precious night, in which that she was kissed by Zero. Yet since then, she hasn't been able to think about it. She could tell that Kaname was upset, and her joining the night class wasn't making it easier. Yet the kiss, well the kiss was something different. She didn't feel her-self at the time and to her Zero was different. She never thought of him liking her that much. The other only time that she thought about their relationship was when he almost kissed her in the infirmary. 'Did he actually mean it,' she wondered to her-self.

"Oy, what's wrong?" Zero say suddenly out of nowhere. He sits next to her and crosses his arms, and looks at her with his 'why are you so worried' face. Yuki blushes, and looks down at her hands in her lap. "I was wondering, why did you kiss me the other night?" She says to him, turning even redder.

Zero hadn't thought about it. He knew that she loved Yuki, the problem is that did she love him. The only person that stood in his way is Kaname.

He blushes "well, one, is because I love you. Your blood keeps me alive…literally. Also, I need you more and more each day. I need you." He puts his arms down on his lap. Then he grabs her hand. She looks like she is going to fall apart any second now, so he brings her closer and hugs her one more time before he has to let go.

"Zero," she says "I love you too."

They walk over to the gate and open it. They pass through it and then wait for the night class to arrive. No one, but Kaname knew that Yuki and Zero would be joining the night class. Zero made him and Yuki hide between the trees. "Zero what are we doing hiding?" She says angry. "Well if Kaname wants us to join, well, were going out with a blast. Just to make him a tad bit angry." He says with an evil smile.

Yuki looked at him, semi-puzzled "Uh, you do know he can read minds?" she says tugging on his arm. "Yuki, don't ruin my fun" Zero says tugging his arm out of her death grip. "Shhhh," he says.

* * *

The bell rings, and all of the night class is at the gate. Yuki and Zero, are in the rear unnoticed waiting for everyone to leave the gate. "Let the games begin," Zero says smirking. Worried now, Yuki grabs Zero hand "Um, Zero, I'm not so sure if you should…you know, like do this." "We'll be ok; don't be so worried-huh?" All of a sudden there was a noise coming form the gates. "Get off of him," says someone. It sounded like one of the night class girls. "Ok, Yuki lets go." He says grabbing Yuki's arm.

"Hey, let go, or else." Says one of the night class girls.

"Gosh, we're gone one second and you can't handle your-selves." Zero says walking over to the group of girls. Everyone went silent at the sight of Yuki and Zero in the night class uniform. Then for the first time, everyone silently stepped aside to let the night class through.

I know its not much, yet you can't do much with a broken arm. Sorry it took to long though. Being hit by a car can do stuff to you.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I have a lot of time on my hands well hand since the car accident to here it is!!!

(p.s. don't you love cliff hangers?) Also, this chapter is about the thoughts of Kaname, I hope some of you will enjoy this.

The thing that Kaname hated the most right now is the fact that Yuki and Zero had to share a dorm. Well almost a dorm. It was more like an apartment. 2 bedrooms, 1 master bedroom, a kitchen, and a living room/entrance. Yet Yuki could not share a dorm with the other girls, and half of the male vampires are out to get Zero, so that wouldn't work out. 'I should of that of that before' Kaname thought. The only concern right now was, when Zero needed blood, he can't do it in their apartment here in the moon dorm. That was the only matter he hadn't faced with them yet. Kaname sits down at his desk, and looks at the paper work that the council of ancients has sent him to fill out. He picks of his pen "on second thought," he mumbles "I don't care." He takes the paper work and throws them in the trash bin.

_DING-DONG_, _DING-DONG_. 'Ah, the bell' Kaname thinks to him-self. 'Time to go, and see what all the others are going to think about this…new arrangement.' By the time he is out there, the whole courtyard is silent. Everyone he looked at day and night class was in shock. From a distance, Zero says something to Yuki, and then to the night class. "Well, lets go, school is waiting." Kaname says walking towards the 2 new day-class students. He walks past them, and is first to enter the gate. Still the whole court yard is quite.

later

"Kaname, what are you doing? More like, what are you thinking? Their day class students, not night class! " Ichijo whispers to Kaname. "I know what I'm doing, plus this reaction is quite…quite interesting." He says in reply. 'Now, I have you under my eyes' Kaname thinks to him-self.

Sorry so short, but , I started school, so can't do much TT lol


	5. Chapter 5

This is the famous chapter 5, so enjoy. Some insights and short paragraphs that make this story possible. Life in the night class dorms for Yuki and Zero.

Yuki thought this would be a hard night. Yet it was almost like a dream. Even though she was not allowed to have class with the night class, she got her own private tutor. Her name was Yuuri, and she had beautiful long black hair, and wild dark green eyes, and was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt that came down to her knees. Yet, Yuuri made every thing easy, every problem, and answer.

Every night, Yuki and Zero would have class for an hour, starting today. After class was done, she did her patrolling around Cross campus with Zero. "Ah, Zero, today seems to be a quite one, eh?" She says smiling at him. Zero, who is now turning around to look at her, faintly smiles and says "yeah I guess so." She looks up at the star lit sky, and walks towards Zero. "Hey, we should go, its almost time for the night class to leave for the morning. Plus, I want to see my new bedroom." She says grabbing Zero wrist.

They walked towards the gate, and wait for the night class. "Hey, Zero, why do you think Kaname wanted you to join the night class. I mean, even though you are a vampire, Kaname knows you don't belong in the night class." She says leaning her back on the cold wall. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. It was probably to make me mad." He says, leaning next to her. "I guess." She sighs.

From the bushes, a group of spying vampires was watching. The only thing that was going though their minds was 'Zero…a vampire?'

"Here is the key to your room" Adaio says throwing it at Zero, which Zero caught like it was nothing. "Dinner will be brought to you at 7 a.m. If you tend to cook for your-selves, then send us heads up to us, ok?" He says as he starts walking away from them. "By the way, Yuki, if Zero does decide to cook, I would order food from us. I mean come on, how can you stand to eat his food?" Adaio says sarcastically. Zero, who is easily to anger, says "Hey, my food isn't that bad!!!" Trying to hold Zero back, finely hits him on the head. "You fool, don't mind him, he has barely any taste buds. No calm down, and open the friggen' door!!!" She says. Zero, mumbles something, and fumbles with the key. The door opens.

Standing there in total shock, the first thing that Yuki says, "How rich are these families?" Zero is in shock says "Well, I don't know, but they didn't have to over do it." Zero mumbles. Yuki starts to run around. She finds her bedroom. It was a round room. About the size of a McDonalds, Wendy's, and a Berger King combined. It had one king size bed and a huge walk in closet. She runs and jumps onto her new king size bed. The sheets felt like real silk, and the pillows were fluffy, and felt like she would be sleeping on clouds.

It took Yuki a good five minutes to find Zero in his room. He was in his closet, un-packing everything. His clothes where all un-packed already. Yet it took only 25 of the closet. The 75 of the rest of the closet was full of his weapons, even hers too. "Um Zero, since when did you have all of these" she asks. "Along time, why?" "I thought also that this apartment was a little overboard, but the world will think you're hiding weapons of mass destruction if they see your closet." "Yeah right Yuki, have you ever seen head master closet? It's worse than mine. Then, that was only because he was a…never mind. Come on, let us un-pack your room, I have a few adjustments to make to your closet too.

So after Zero added weapons of mass destruction to Yuki's closet, and had the best dinner in the world by the cook, they went to bed. Yuki closed all the windows, the sheds, and dark curtains made the whole entire apartment dark, so it was basically night time. The bed was comfortable, and she was out when she hit the pillow. Yuki had a strange dream. It was back on that frightful snowy day, yet now, she felt like all she wanted to scream was "I want my mommy." Yet were was her mommy. She screamed, for her mother, so loud that Zero heard her.

Zero knew that she would one day want to find out about her parents, who she was, and why she was brought here. Why Kaname was the first to find her. He knew that nothing good would come of this. "MOMMY!!! AHHH." He ran for Yuki, he couldn't stand her sobs for her parents anymore. When Zero entered Yuki's room, he saw Yuki holding on to her pillow with a death grip, and whimpering "mom, why are you still, wake up, wake up! WAKE UP!" All of a sudden, Zero felt a relaxing sensation go over him and now felt like he could do something for her. Yuki was whimpering now and Zero laid next to her, and softly shook her. "Yuki, wake up, your just dreaming." He whispers. Yuki slowly wakes up, Zeros comforting voice leading the way. "Zero, what are you doing, here?" She says. "You were screaming and crying in your sleep." "Really, I'm sooooo sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just…just…" she starts to sob again. "You really want to know, don't you? Yori told me that you have been crying in your sleep for your mother lately." Zero says getting under the covers. "Hey, what are you doing?" Yuki says blushing "It's nothing dirty; I just figured that you need someone next to you so you won't cry next time. I hate it when you're not happy." Zero says getting comfortable. Yuki, considered it, and new he wasn't going anywhere, so she snuggled next to him, and slowly went to sleep. Zero kissed her on the forehead, and fell asleep with the nice warm body next to him, wishing that they could stay like this forever.

End of chapter 5.

Wow, sorry it took so long. But I had to see what chpt. 32 had in store for me. When I read it, I got really ticked off, because (spoilers) Kaname acted like a pervert considering that he is real older than Yuki by a lot of years, and Yuki is like what 14/15 years. And poor Zero, sob sob.


	6. Chapter 6

It's near Halloween, and all of upstate New York being soaked in rain. So sad, on the other hand, I can make all the hot chocolate I want!!!! Its chapter six, so enjoy!!!! (ok, some of the elite powers, I made them up so don't worry, (fan fiction lets you do that right?) Oh, I and even though this chapter is about Adio and Ichijo (since there not really alone at any times, I just thought they would be an interesting pair.) Oh, and Adio and Ichijo are not gay, the thought just came up in my mind, and I thought it was hot….

"Hey, Adio, what are we going to do about the rest of the night class. Since they know about Zero, their going to have a fit. We don't want any deaths, from them getting Zero pissed off." Ichijo says while putting a blood tablet into his wine glass of water. He looks at Adio across the room, who was in deep thought. "Ichijo, didn't Kaname tell you about what to do?" he replies. Walking over to Ichijo, Adio touches Ichijo glass and cools it down. "Cold blood isn't as fun to drink, you know." Smirking, Adio withdraws the cold from Ichijo glass, "Well Kaname should have known that this would end up happening. It's just the problem of what to tell the rest of the night class."

"I don't know either; just tell them that he came to the night class because he was recently bit? I don't know what to tell them. Zero has been slowly turning into a vampire for the past 4 years. Then there's the fact that he's living in the same room as a human. We have Yuki to consider, even though the rest of us might hate Zero with a passion, we would still protect him from a human."

"Come on Ichijo, its not like Yuki would actually kill him. She loves the guy too much. Too much that Kaname brought them here to keep an eye on them. Me too, I love the Yuki…" Adio says, his eyes gleaming in the light of the lamp. "Anyways, I guess we just have to say nothing and wait for Kaname's orders." Says Adio, getting a wine glass and filling it with water. He then takes a blood tablet and drops it in. Ichijo, wanting to somewhat get back at him, takes his hand and puts it on Adios' glass (while he is not looking) and warms it up. Adio picks up the glass, "You shou- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the heck did you do to my glass!!!?" Adio falls to the ground. Ichijo chuckles a little, then withdraws the heat of the glass. He then says "Sorry was that too, hot?" "Like hell it was, were you trying to roast me like a pig?"

"Well, it was somewhat along the lines like that, I going more for the frying you like chicken." Ichijo says with a blunt look.

"Well good one, I guess you won." he says sarcastically.

"Here, let me help you up," Ichijo says holding out his hand.

With something evil in mind, Adio takes it. Then a cold icy chill embraces Ichijo hand, and then the other. And before he realizes it, his feet were bound to the floor by ice.

"Adio, what are you doing?" He says a little worried. "You know full well. Just relax." Adio with bloodlust eyes replies. Then as fast he answered, he dogged for Ichijos' neck, and lightly bit. "Adio, stop it, I have no intention of serving myself to you." Adio lets go for a moment and says "What choice do you have? You can't use your fire, it would kill me." Then he continues to keep drinking.

From the crack of the door, Yuki watched. She got out her rod. To her, it looked like Ichijo was about to lose his mind. She also knew that it doesn't matter if you're a vampire drinking a vampire's blood or a vampire drinking a human's blood, drinking blood on campus was illegal. From the shadows, she snuck up on Adio. Ichijo saw her, but kept quite, knowing full well what she was holding would hurt Adio, but it would give him enough to let him escape.

"Drinking blood on school campus is against the rules." Yuki says. Adio realizing what Yuki had out, but to late to fully turn around. Yuki stabbed him behind the knee, which sent him falling, and for some reason made him pass out. An impression of a symbol was engraved on the back of his leg. The ice on Ichijos' body immediately turned into water. "Thank you Yuki." "No prob. It's what we are here for, though I don't know how I'm going to report this." She says putting her weapon away. "Don't worry, I'll tell Kaname. He will make Adio life a living hell. He will probably add more buckets…"

"Buckets? What do you mean by buckets?" "Oh nothing Yuki, it nothing."

Sorry so short, and went no where, but this part just popped up in my head, so I was like "idk, my bff rose" Still pissed off at Kaname!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, wow, I told you guys that fall and winter are my big inspiration periods. Last chapter was sort of filler, and after a published it, I thought "Crap I really do suck at spelling." Then there was is void of disappointment left…

Anyways, thanks for all your comments from all the other chapters! I promise to do my best (I say bowing) I live in upstate NY, and we are suppose to get snow…how scary.

From that moment on, Yuki felt that she finely knew what it meant to be a guardian. 'Yes, one point for me.' She thinks. Ever since that night, Zero and Yuki came up with a game, to see when being a guardian would actually become handy. The incident with Adio and Ichijo, made Zero accept defeat (for the first time. Moments like these helped Yuki get though the day. All she was doing lately was trying to figure out her past. Yet every time she did, her only memory was of that snowy night.

What Zero hated the most right now was just not being able to help Yuki with her past. He has looked every where. In the private records, libraries, miss children from 10 years ago, even private vampire records that only Kaname and other pure bloods could look at. Yet there was nothing. So the only thing he could do is help support Yuki, and make her feel safe. The only time he saw her truly smile was he lays next to her in bed. He wouldn't know what to do without her. He always wants that smile, and warm hands. So playing little games to make the time go by, it was the only way to keep her from drowning in her thoughts. He decided he needed to go to sorce.

Kaname, on the other hand was obsessed with all that was going on. Bringing Yuki to the night class was starting to become an up-side. It wouldn't be long until she would be asking for her past, and her memories she lost back. 'The price she will have to pay will be big.' He thinks. He looks at the door. "Ichijo, I don't know how long your going to stand there, but come in if you must." Kaname says. "Kaname, the night class is going to get mad if you don't tell them why your let Zero in the day class for such a long time, in the state that he is in. One of our Aristocratic families will have to watch over him now. And there are many who want him to be…well you know." "There will no way I'm letting Zero be handed over to them. Any ways, Ichijo, how did you get that bit mark on your neck?" Knowing that he couldn't refuse to reply to Kaname question "Adio… he bit me, when he caught me in his ice. Yuki got him off of me, by using her Artemis rod." "Really, that is interesting. How long ago did this happen?" " About a day or so."

"Really and you didn't report this to me, from the looks of it, he must have drank a lot since it hasn't healed." Kaname brushes his finger along the bite marks, and a cold shiver runs down Ichijo spine. The Kaname walks to his desk and sits down. "I'll talk to Adio later. I'm expecting someone soon." "Yes, Kaname, thank you." Ichijo walks out of the room.

'I wonder who is going to be visiting him?' Ichijo thinks to him-self. As he turns the hallway corner, he sees Yuki and Zero walking his way. "I wonder," he says to him self. Then forgets that their apartment was in this hall, dismisses his hunch as they walk in. "Yuki, I'll be right back, Ok." Zero says, and then Ichijo hunch came back. He silently slipped out of the hallway, and left the rest to fate. Kaname, silently waiting for the arrival of Zero.

Yes!!! Another cliff hanger!!! While writing this, I was listening to my favorite song called 'Miss American Pie' _bye bye Miss American pie, drove my Chevy to levee but the levee was dry, and good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing this will be that I die, this will be the day I die. _


	8. Chapter 8

I must repeat this, I do now own Vampire Knight.

Hey, I have too much free time on my hands…sigh, it can't be helped that I'm a genius at math(yeah right, I'm only in algebra 1, but hey, I've been pass all my tests with 85 and above) . Tee hee hee, I have some interesting ideas for this chapter!!! I'm going to go off the track a little with this one (you hear a WOOSH in the background). I'm very long winded…! Well since I don't really know how to make this scene right, I had to use help from most of chapter 30 for help. So I won't take credit for paragraph 2, 3, 4, the little voices and the first paragraph however, are mine. Sooo sooo sorry about some of the lines being the same from the chapter in the manga, but it couldn't be helped in my case...for some reasons beyond my controll cause story made it sound more sexier...

* * *

It was scary how much she about Yuki, that Yuki did not know. How Yuki came to be on that night. How she, Yori, new that the night class was actually for vampires, and that Zero was a vampire. 'How funny would it be if I told Yuki and Zero that I came from an uprising vampire hunting society?' she chuckles at this thought. 'How horrible would it be for Yuki, if I say I have to kill Kiryu-kuns brother?' Then at last she thinks 'what if Yuki knew that I drank Kanames' blood to keep me alive on that night you were found. What if Yuki knew that I had to kill Kaname too?' These thoughts were all she could think of while she sat at the window at her dorm room. Earlier that evening, Headmaster Cross had told her that Yuki and Zero needed "extra" help with their prefect duties. So Yori got on her prefect band, and waited.

* * *

"Very nice of you to join me this evening, Zero," Kaname says in an almost pleased voice. "Let me get straight to the point Kaname," Zero says brushing his silver hair out of his eyes so Kaname could see it, "You know what Yuki wants. Yet, you won't answer her question." "And what if you can't answer her questions, what reason would that be?" Zero says again. Kaname doesn't say anything. Zero hesitates for a second and then says "Do you have any intentions of reliving Yuki's insecurities?" Kaname gets up and walks a couple of steps towards Zero, then stops. For a second, Kaname is in deep thought. He puts his hand on his face, and rubbed his eye's. "The…" Kaname says straightening up, "Shall I crush one of her insecurities?" Kaname says and then tackles Zero in to a wall, nearly destroying it. Having Zero pined, he noticed that a gun was pointed towards his neck; it was the bloody rose gun, and big threat to him, as he was to Zero. 'So now, we're both in check, huh?'

"Kill me…If I have the chance, I'll probably shoot you." Zero says somewhat calmly. The blaze of Kaname's deep brown eyes was burning Zero's gaze, but it couldn't be helped. "You…a vampire's instincts should tell you to revere and fear a pureblood." Kaname whispers. "But for you to bare your fangs at me…I truly despise you." Kaname tries to throw Zero into something sharp, but Zero shoots his gun, and even though it hurt Kaname and Zero like hell, Kaname still had Zero in check, and Zero had his gun still pointed Kanames' head. "How many times did you think about just killing me?" Kaname said heaving for air, the affects of the gun still hadn't worn out yet. "But you wouldn't be satisfied if thing went that easy."

"Do all purebloods not know when to quit?" Zero trying to hold his aim still. Small drops of blood from Kaname started to drop on his cheek. "I don't want to hear it from someone who is not serious. Yuki would be sad if I accidentally kill you." Says Kaname, still letting his blood drop on Zero's face. Kaname could tell that it was hard for Zero to resist it too. "Your body is honest, you see blood, and your eyes tell me you desire it." Sweating now, Zero couldn't help it; his whole life felt like it was going to end right here and now. "Zero, drink my blood." Kaname says out of the blue. "Don't joke like that." Zero says (authors note: isn't this happening like 3 doors down the hall?)

* * *

Cliff hanger…………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok, ever since I started writing this, it's like I have had these characters in my head, so I was like omg!! Then I saw how some of the writers did this thing were they talked to the characters. So I decided to try it, and as it turns out, Zero is very mad at me…..

**Kz-** Well that was something, it's a good story, my fans at least think so.

**Zero-** I don't like it.

**Kz-** What!!! Why!?!?!

**Zero-** Why? Why you ask, well in the first chapter you said "It was that time in the month…" You made me sound like Iwas having aperiod. I'm not a girl!

**Kz-** Oh, well I didn't mean it like that! Your too friggen' picky, just go with the flow.

**Yuki-** Yeah Zero, go with the flow.

**Zero-** When the hell did you enter this conversation?

**Yuki-** When Kz said something about periods.

**Kz****-** We really don't have to go into discussion about it, everyone one has to learn about it in health class or biology.

**Zero-** Hey Kz,

**Kz****- **yeah

**Zero-** are you a girl or a boy?

**Kz****-** WHAT????? I'm a girl you idiot!!

**Yuki-** Really, I thought you would be a boy. Taking a name like Kaz is a little boy like.

**Kz****-** Not you too! Is everyone against me?

**ZeroxYuki-** Pretty much, yeah.

**Kz****-** Great, now I'm going to wallow in self pity…

**Zero-** You deserve it, you made me sound like a girl….

**Yuki-** Why am I here again?

**Zero-** Something about periods.

**Yuki-** oh yeah, I had mine about a month ago, very nasty those things

**Kz****-** (payback style) Hmmm, Yuki, if you started your period, why don't you have any boobs?

**Zero**-…. No comment….

**Yuki**-…..BLUSHES….

**KZ****-** would you like some ice for that BURN!!!! Muh ha ha ha!


	9. Chapter 9

It something doesn't feel right. Something feels wrong, very wrong. Yuki thought. Zero hadn't come back yet, and the sun was about to rise. yawn Yuki was sitting at her desk doing the last problem to her home work before bed. 'I must be hungry or something' she puts down her pen and gets up and goes to the kitchen. She searches the fridge for anything to eat, but nothing was to be found, well unless you count water, which she grabs a glass. growl 'Why is there no food, this can't be happening!' She says

ba-dum

A shock wave goes throughout Yukis' body. ba-dum. She drops the glass as the room around her was going red. crash in the background. Red.There.Was.So.Much.Red. It started to crawl up onto her skin. But she didn't physically feel anything; it was just the sheer terror that she was alone in the room, and the red wouldn't go away. It was paralyzing her. Yuki didn't know what it was, but all she could remember next was that she was falling, and landing on the glass she dropped.

"this wasn't right" Zero says getting up. "I need to go; Yuki will be waiting for me." Zero stumbles over the coffee table. "I think you should stay. The night class, as I can already tell, is getting too…anxious. Some are already after you. Kaname slowly gets up. Feeling drowsy from the lack of blood, he makes the same mistake as Zero and stumbles over the coffee table and walks over to the desk and rummages through the drawers to find the blood tablets. Zero heading for the door, was about to turn the handle when Kaname says something "Don't go through that door. Use this" Kaname points to a mirror. "Open it like a door and you will enter through the mirror in your living room."

Even though the thought that Kaname could watch Zero and Yuki at any moment of the day, some what disturbed Zero, he could not argue right now. He pushes open the mirror, and runs through the small passage way. He opens up the mirror door to the living room.

ba-dum Blood was the first thing he smelt when he entered the room "Yuki?" Zero called. "Yuki?" He runs into the kitchen to find Yuki on the ground, bleeding, with small fragments of glass all around her.

Cliff hanger…

Don't worry; you guys thought I was going to forget about this did you? Nah

Too many of you readers told me to keep going, I kind of couldn't hold back either now could I. p.s. its this story is going somewhere, don't worry.


End file.
